


Aren't you tired, Kylo?

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Demons, Destiny, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Huxloween, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Huxloween Day Nine: Friendly Neighbourhood MonsterKylo is a friendly monster, Hux isn't.Ren has been running for so long, and now Hux has finally caught up to him.Kylo is in a seemingly happy relationship with Rey. He must choose.





	Aren't you tired, Kylo?

He had spent a long time running; place to place, city to city... days, months, years. He would finally settle down, would have things under control, would have a _normal _life, then something, _someone_ would happen and he would have to pack up and leave again.

Leave everything and everyone behind.

This time he had thought he was safe; he made a modest and honest living, had a modest home, even had a girlfriend. He was a contributing member of society. It had been a lifetime since he last felt...

He was in the supermarket to grab some much-needed items for the annual fall feast Rey held when Kylo saw him. It was unmistakable. Everything around Kylo froze; customers, clerks, the telltale ringing from the cash registers... but there was still some movement. There was still a thrumming sound. It wasn't Kylo's heart.

It was his.

Across the produce section, their eyes met. Amber brown met blue-grey-green. Kylo knew that colour and knew intimately who it belonged to. No other being had the colouring that... -

"Hux..."

Upon hearing his name, his eyes flashed, his lips curled up and he started to walk towards Kylo.

"Kylo..."

The purred way Hux always said his name, it still did something to Kylo.

"Why do you keep running from me?"

"I'm not running. It's over."

"But Darling, we haven't even begun."

Hux moved unlike a regular man, but in these moments, neither did Kylo. They weren't human, their veins pumped the blood of fire, of passion, of want.

"We are too dangerous together. Volatile." Kylo said almost defiantly as he locked eyes with Hux who was now barely a foot away.

"But you _love _it Kylo. Remember all those times we'd raise chaos in a small town, then run off before anyone was the wiser and I'd fuck you stupid as soon as we were clear?"

Of course, Kylo remembered, how could he forget? As unfair as it was to Rey, Kylo _only_ thought of Hux. That it was always Hux he was kissing, that it was Hux he was fucking.

He missed Hux. Kylo had missed it all.

"We've hurt so many people, I've lost count."

"My dear, sweet Kylo. What if we came to an agreement. A compromise?" Hux suddenly sounded like a demon who was trying to lure you away from your soul. Which he was, of course. A monster of sorts. Kylo melted like butter. Hux knew that he would. Hux knew Kylo better than Kylo knew himself.

"I'm listening."

"What if we rid the earth, rid this town of the bad people? We'd be doing this town a _huge_ service. The townsfolk wouldn't fear us, they'd admire us. Prop us high on a pedestal. You and me, Kylo. Always. You remember that too, don't you?"

Kylo took a deep, steadying breath. Of course, he remembered that as well. He remembered everything. Their wedding night had been the best night of his life.

It was only after that night that Kylo realized how insatiable Hux truly was, and not just with sex.

Yes, they were both monsters... but where Kylo had some control, Hux had zero. As much as Kylo loved Hux, and loved that about Hux; as much as that turned Kylo on, it also scared him. He didn't want the apocalypse, or to make the world burn. He didn't want to be a ruler, maybe not even an enforcer. He just wanted to maintain peace.

Hux wanted to burn it all down.

Kylo's phone buzzed which startled him more than he cared to admit. The supermarket and the surrounded area had come to a standstill, but not where Rey was.

Something dark flashed in Hux's eyes. A darkness that even overshadowed his usual cold, dark stare.

"I can't believe you settled down, with her."

Kylo couldn't' believe it either. He had just wanted a _normal _life, perhaps a chance at having a real family.

"Does she know who you truly are?"

"No. Of course not."

"Shame," Hux shrugged and looked around the produce section and checked the band on his wrist. "I'm going to have to let time catch up. It's been frozen for way too long."

"I remember. I remember how this all works."

"Are you sure about that, Kylo?"

Kylo could only nod.

"We have, well, _you_, have... ten seconds. What do you want? A mediocre life with her? Or be who you were always meant to be, with, me?"


End file.
